Naoko Watanabe
Naoko Watanabe (渡辺菜生子, born November 21, 1959 in Suginami, Tokyo) is a Japanese voice actress affiliated with Aoni Production. She is famous for doing Chi-Chi and Puar in the Dragon Ball franchise. Anime *10 Little Gall Force (OVA) – Catty *Adventures of Little El Cid (TV) – Louis & Rui *Ai Yori Aoshi (TV) – Akiko Nakazawa (Ep. 18) *Akū Daisakusen Srungle (TV) – Roana (Ep. 34) *Aoki Honō (OVA) – Additional Voice *Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! WGP (TV) as Ton *Barefoot Gen (movie) – Additional Voice *Bosco Daibōken (TV) – Rabi *Chibi Maruko-chan (TV) – Tama Honami *Chibi Maruko-chan (TV 2) – Tamae Honami *City Hunter (TV) – Yuuko Kataoka (Ep. 15) *Dangaioh (OVA) – Mido (Ep. 3) *Dr. Slump (TV) – Fox *Dragon Ball (TV) – Puar, Sno, Mint (Eps. 131-132) & Pudding (Ep. 128) *Dragon Ball GT (TV) – Chichi & Puar *Dragon Ball Movie 1: Curse of the Blood Rubies – Puar *Dragon Ball Movie 2: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle as Puar *Dragon Ball Movie 3: Mystical Adventure as Puar *Dragon Ball Movie 4: The Path to Power as Colonel Violet; Puar *Dragon Ball Super (TV) as Chichi; Puar *Dragon Ball Z (TV) as Chichi; Puar *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) as Chi-Chi; Puar *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (movie 14) as Chi-Chi; Marron; Puar *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (movie 9) as Chichi; Puar *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan (movie 8) as Chichi *Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (movie 5) as Chichi *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (movie 12) as Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (movie 4) as Chichi *Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Destroy the Saiyajin (OVA) as Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (movie 7) as Chichi *Dragon Ball Z: The History Of Trunks (special) as Chichi; Pu'erh *Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (movie 3) as Puar *Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans (OVA) as Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball: Yo! The Return of Son Goku and Friends!! (ONA) as Chichi; Puar *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Chō Collaboration Special!! as Chichi *Eiga Chibi Maruko-chan: Italia kara Kita Shōnen (movie) as Tama-chan *Fight! Iczer-One (OVA) as Sayoko *Gall Force - Eternal Story (movie) as Catty *Gall Force 2 - Destruction (OVA) as Catty Nebulart *Gall Force 3 - Stardust War (OVA) as Caty *Gall Force: Earth Chapter (OVA) as Catty; Catty Nebulart *Gall Force: New Era (OVA) as Catty *Gegege no Kitarō (TV 3/1985) – Additional Voice *Ghost Sweeper Mikami (TV) as Aya (Ep .3) *Go-Q-Choji Ikkiman (TV) as Hiroko Tenma *Gokū no Kōtsū Anzen (special) as Puer; Snow *Hai Step Jun (TV) as Mako *Happy ComeCome (movie) – Additional Voice *Haré+Guu (TV) as Guu *Haré+Guu Deluxe (OVA) as Guu *Himitsu no Akko-chan (TV 2) as Shippona *Himitsu no Akko-chan: Umi da! Obake da!! Natsu Matsuri (movie) as Shippona *Jungle Book: Shōnen Mowgli (TV) as Linda *Jungle Wa Itsumo Hale Nochi Guu Final (OVA) as Guu *Kamen Rider SD (OVA) as Michelle *Karura Mau (OVA) as Ogura Mifuyu *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) as Tanimoto's Step-Mother (Ep. 32) *Kennosuke-sama (movie) as Oden *Kinnikuman (TV); College Girl A (Ep 6); Girl B (Ep. 2) *Kiteretsu Daihyakka (TV) as Mamekoro (1st Voice) *Knight Hunters (TV) as Mie Yamada (Ep. 2) *Leda - The Fantastic Adventure of Yohko (OVA) as Omuka *A Little Princess Sara (TV) as Lotty *Lomien Man (TV) as Menma (ep 1); Paigumian (young; Ep. 7) *Mahōtsukai Sally (TV 2/1989) as Rumi *MAPS (OAV 1987) as Tsukime *Marmalade Boy (TV) as Chris *Mashin Eiyūden Wataru 2 (TV) as Princess Puripuri *Miimu Iro Iro Yume no Tabi (TV) – Additional Voice *Morizo and Kiccoro (TV) – Additional Voice *One Piece Film Gold (movie) as Tenpo *Phantom Quest Corp. (OVA) as Suimei *Pollyanna (TV) as Jamie; Jennie Whittier (née Harrington) *Rainbow Across the Pacific (OVA) as Gyokuren *Rhea Gall Force (OVA) as narrator *Saint Seiya (TV) as Fenrir (young; Eps. 79-80); Miho *Saint Seiya: Evil Goddess Eris (movie) as Miho *(The) Samurai (OVA) as Ayako Chimatsuri *Sans Famille (TV) as Catlin (Ep. 3) *Scramble Wars (OVA) as Catty *Shōnan Bakusōzoku (OVA) as Nagisa Nonomura (Ep. 2) *Soreike! Anpanman (TV) – Additional Voice *Space Sagittarius (TV) – Additional Voice *Stitch!: Zutto Saikō no Tomodachi (TV) as Dark End (Eps. 28-29) *Stop! Hibari-kun (TV) as Suzume's classmate A (Ep. 9) *Tongari Bōshi no Memoru (movie) as Memoru *Tongari Bōshi no Memoru (TV) as Memoru *Tongari Bōshi no Memoru: Marielle no Hōsekibako (OVA) as Memoru *Touch (TV) as Miho Kashiwaba *Transformers: Zone (OVA) as Akira Serikawa *Trapp Ikka Monogatari (TV) as Agathe *Umezu Kazuo no Noroi (OVA) – Additional Voice *Vampire Princess Miyu (OVA) as Miyu *Xanadu Dragonslayer Densetsu (OVA) as Yuu Li *Yōsei-Ō (OVA) as Sylphide *Yume Senshi Wingman (TV) as Miku Anime Films * Video Games *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Puar *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Chi-Chi & Puar *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Chi-Chi & Puar *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 – Puar *Dragon Ball Fusions – Gine *Dragon Ball Origins – Chi-Chi & Puar *Snow – Meiko Tachibana *Super Dragon Ball Z – Chi-Chi *Tales of Destiny – Chelsea Torn *Ys Book I and II – Feena Quotes Knownable Roles *'Puar' in Dragon Ball *'Chi-Chi' in DBZ Trivia *Her bloodtype is O. *Her hobbies are. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES